Hold Me
by Really-A-Dopey-1
Summary: I am finished with this story... Don’t worry! I am writing a squeal! It is going to be entitled “Remember Me, Always.”
1. The mix up

Now everyone has heard the story. Harry saving this and Harry saving that. No where does it say Ron saving this or Ron saving that. Neither does it say Hermione saving this or Hermione saving that. Well Hermione has done so much and no one has any idea what she has gone through. All the sacrifices she had to make to get where she is and where she was. No one cared and no one asked. No one really paid one of the least bit of attention to her. Well, that's what she thought, but there was one. Only one person who actually knew what she had gone through and what had happened. He and he alone knew how much of a hero she really was, and no, I am not talking about Albus Dumbledore, he was oblivious to what she had gone through. Want to know? Well I guess it's only fair to tell. Severus Snape.

July 16, 1998

Dear Diary,

It's me again. I have bad news this time. I am not going to fill these pages today with something happy or cheerful.

My mother came home today crying. I had never seen her cry before and so naturally I asked what was wrong. She told me that my grandma was going to die if she didn't get a kidney transplant soon. She also said that that wasn't it either. My grandpa has a deadly cancer. He could treat it and he could live. But he could never get rid of it and…well, if the treatment doesn't work then he'd die.

I don't know what to do. I am trying to be strong because my grandparents don't know that I know because they asked my mother to not tell me.

-Hermione

That was the first thing he had read when he noticed that he and Miss Granger has accidentally swapped journals when they ran into each other earlier that day. He never knew that the Gryffindor know-it-all had family problems or problems of any kind in her life. She seemed so normal and so at peace with life, well, excluding the whole Second War issue. That was until he read the next entry.

July 30, 1998

Dear Diary,

My grandpa is in the hospital now. He can't really walk to much and has spasms of pain every so often. I can't take it any more. I can't stand seeing him in so much pain. In all the potion books I have and all the healing and Medi-Witch books I still cannot find a cure for my grandparents.

I hate myself. It seems that It is all my fault. I go to Hogwart's to learn magic and all sorts of things but I cannot find a cure for either of them. I am debating whether or not I should write my professor. I'm sure he would know something. He is the smartest man I know, and I am not talking about Albus Dumbledore, I am talking about Severus Snape. I'm sure he would know, but there is a problem.

Why would he want to help the Gryffindor know-it-all Mudblood?

-Hermione

He couldn't believe what he had read. She called herself a Mudblood. No muggleborn he knew every called themselves that.

When Hermione got to her room she flopped down her bed and sighed. She had had a crazy day. It was her last year at Hogwart's and her professors were loading them down with homework. N.E.W.T.'s were coming up soon and they were all getting prepared for them.

Hermione sat up and opened her bag and took out her journal. When she opened it she found it full of nothing but notes on potions. She then realized that she picked up the wrong journal when she and professor Snape had ran into each other.

Severus was so intrigued in what he read that he copied it and put it into another journal for later reading and would update itself when she wrote something new. He had just put the journal into his desk when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter." he said in a sharp voice. Hermione Granger entered the room and she had a journal with her, his journal.

"Yes, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" he sneered at her. Usually he wouldn't have cared about her feelings but after reading what he had he felt something give a tug deep inside of him when he said what he did.

"Um, earlier when we ran into each other I grabbed the wring journal and was returning it." she said holding it out to him. He snatched it out of her hand and turned away from her. When he noticed that she wasn't leaving he turned back to her.

"Yes, Miss Granger, what is it?" he asked her feeling another tug deep inside.

"I was wondering if I could have my journal back, sir." said Hermione in a small voice.

"Oh, yes." he opened another drawer in his desk and took out her journal and handed it to her.

"Thank you, sir." said Hermione taking the journal and walking out of his office. When she was gone and out of earshot he muttered to himself.

"How do you do this to me? My heart is starting to melt." he sighed and entered a door leading to his chambers and went to bed.

44

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review!

Amanda


	2. Past reflection

Not many people knew it but Severus Snape did know how to love. When he was younger he had loved his wife so much it hurt. That's right, he had a wife. She was gone now, gone where no one alive can go. She had died giving birth to his daughter. His wife's name was Asamerlida Snape. She was one of two people who had loved him for who he was.

His daughter on the other hand was the reason why he switched sides. She looked just like her mother. Her honey hair and green eyes. He had named his daughter after his wife as a last tribute to her.

You might ask, well, where is your daughter now? Well, his wife was not a pureblood, she, believe it or not was muggleborn. The Dark Lord had found out and had found out after she died and went and killed his daughter when she was only a few says old causing him to turn spy for Dumbledore and his heart to close up completely.

His heart had never reopened to anyone before and now it was starting to defrost.

33333333333333333333333333

I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer, I forgot to add this to chapter one!

Amanda


	3. Bad news

I am SO happy that everyone liked it! I thought that this story was going to be a flop! Anyway, back to the next chapter…

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Severus sat down at his desk. It had been a week since she had written anything and he was starting to wonder. He opened the draw and took out the journal. He opened it up and waited.

Severus had waited almost an hour before she started to write.

December 5, 1999

Dear Diary,

Why does everyone hate me so? I know why all the Slytheryn's ignore me and call me "Mudblood" and try to hex me, but why does everyone else. I have friends and family, but its still not enough. I want to feel loved. I haven't felt loved since God knows when.

Me and Ron got into another fight today. He tried to kiss me. I told him that I only loved him like a brother and that made him madder.

Harry, thankfully didn't take sides. He went and looked at both sides of the problem and he said that he won't take sides. He spoke with me later this evening and told me that it was alright. I feel so bad for him. Ron is mad at him for not taking his side and Harry feels like he is losing everyone.

He's going to have me stay at Grimuald Palace the whole summer, he's afraid that Voldemort might came and try and kill me and my parents. I'll finish writing later, I got a letter from Mum.

-Hermione

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'Poor, poor girl. I wish I could help her.' he thought. He wondered what her mother wanted of her and thought that she might write about it later so he put the journal back in the desk and went to his chamber and to bed, all the while dreaming of a certain know-it-all Gryffindor.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hermione set her quill down and went over to the letter that had just dropped onto her bed. She picked it up and opened it sitting on the edge of her bed. There were big blotches all over the letter.

Dear Hermione,

I know that you are very busy with all of your school work and friends, but I just want you to know that Grandpa died last night in the hospital. Before he died he was asked to be cremated and so he was this afternoon. There will be no funeral. Grandma has fallen into depression and me and your father are taking a few days from work and help her out.

Love Mum

Hermione couldn't take it. She ran into her bathroom and flung open the median cabinet and brought out her knife. Tears were streaming down her face. She sat down on the toilet and rolled up her sleeves. Bringing the cool knife to her skin she slowly cut her wrists. She felt no pain when she did this. She never went deep, just enough to make her bleed for a while.

Harry and Ron were very touchy feely people so she always healed her cuts afterwards and no scars appeared afterwards.

Taking her wand out she quickly healed herself and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a horrible day for her.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Hey, If any of you go to Ashwinder you'll see this story posted in a different name.

Thanks for all the great reviews!

Amanda


	4. The night After

_**Reviews Chapter One**_

**Satia Entreri**: I know, I know…

**Raven-Osiris**: I know he is a little occ but you'll see why later…

**Enchanting Spells**: Thank you!

**ArcticAngelTx**: LOL

**Magicalwonder**: Thank you!

**Mel Evolent Boyd: **I'm glad you like it!

**Gio1: **ty, I will…

**SlyGriff: **I am planning to update soon…

**Only-eyes-for-Riddick: **Thanks!

_**Reviews Chapter Two**_

**Enchanting Spells: **I won't rush!

**ArcticAngelTx: **Thank you…

**Faire of Fire: **LOL

**SlyGriff: **Thanks

**PadfootsLuvr: **Different? KOOL!

**Sesshomaru-is-my-master: **I will!

**Magicalwonder: **You'll find out in later chapters…

_**Reviews Chapter Three**_

**SlyGriff: **Again, Thank you!

**SemiCharmed: **I know, I keep trying to do that but the computer will change it.

**Faire of Fire: **I was debating whether or not to have her cut…

**Anarane Anwamane**: LOL

**ArcticAngelTx**: I know! The computer, it's all the computers fault…

**Chanimailgrl**: I know, I'm gonna fix it, the computer did some thing.

_Now, to chapter four…_

Hermione woke up the next morning. Everything that had happened the night before came rushing back into her had and the tears came running down her cheek. She got up and got her journal and an ink well.

December 6, 1999

Dear Diary,

I cannot bear to write the word that were in my mothers letter so I will paste it in this journal.

Dear Hermione,

I know that you are very busy with all of your school work and friends, but I just want you to know that Grandpa died last night in the hospital. Before he died he was asked to be cremated and so he was this afternoon. There will be no funeral. Grandma has fallen into depression and me and your father are taking a few days from work and help her out.

Love Mum

I am now going to get ready for class and act as if nothing had happened.

-Hermione

-

Severus put the journal down and thought to himself. This girl, no, woman, was in so much pain. "Like I am." he thought bitterly to himself. "How can she hold it all in?" he asked himself.

No one deserved that, no one. Even if she was a Gryffindor and a muggleborn. She and everyone else doesn't deserve to live like that. Her trying to help save the world and not knowing if she'll have a family there for her and her friends as well.

"How can she live each day not knowing what will happen and what might not to come? To dread and dwell on something like that at her age." Severus was now muttering to himself. When he realized he was he put the journal away and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

-

Hermione set her journal down and got up off her bed and into her closet. She grabbed her uniform and robes and headed to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed Hermione grabbed her school bag and let her Head Girls rooms and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

-

"Harry, please pass the marmalade." asked Hermione as she buttered up her toast.

"Are you feeling okay, Hermione? Your all pale/" said Harry handing her the jar. Hermione glared at him a moment then answered his question.

"I am perfectly fine, Harry." said Hermione sharply. Harry had learned a long time ago that it was one of Hermione's pet peeves for someone to ask her how she was feeling.

"Come on, well be late for potions. Ron quit stuffing your face, there's already enough food in there for all the starving people in China." said Hermione as she got up, the professors and students that heard were all snickering into their eggs.

On her way to Potions Hermione ran into Malfoy and his cronies.

"What is the little Mudblood doing away from her protectors?" asked Draco.

"Shut up, Ferret." said Hermione trying to walk past them but Crabb and Goyal blocked her.

"No, I don't think I will." he said drawing his wand. Hermione had drawn her faster and was already saying a spell.

"Incendio!" she cried causing Malfoy's robes to ketch fire. The three of them ran away and left a grinning Hermione in there wake.

"Miss Granger, that was uncalled for." came the silky voice of her Potions Master.

"Sorry, sir." said Hermione looking down at her feet.

"It will never happen again, are we understood?" he asked her.

"Yes sir." she muttered.

"Good, get inside." he snarled at her causing her to jump.

"Yes sir." she squealed.

"Oh, and Miss Granger?" he called to her.

"Yes sir?" she asked him turning to face him.

"Detention tonight, be here at eight sharp and five points from Gryffindor." said Snape. Hermione only nodded her head and went into the classroom.

-

Hope you all liked, I'll be updating sometime again this week!

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

-Amanda


	5. Big Surprise

After supper was over Hermione made her way to her room. She had half an hour before she had to go and face Snape in her detention and she didn't want to go down in her robes. She put her bag on her neatly organized desk and shrugged off her outer robed.

Slipping off her shoes she walked over to her dresser and opened it. She looked at the garments for a few minutes and then deciding on a yellow yank top and white skirt she pulled off her uniform and changed.

Pulling off her black knee high socks she pulled on some ankle length white socks followed by her white tennis shoes. Looking in her mirror she noticed how bushy her hair was she put a charm on her hair that made her hair fall down into silky ringlets cascading down her back.

With that finished she looked at her watched to find that she only had five minutes left to get to her detention. Storming from her room she ran down the three floors and to the dungeons just in time.

When she got to the door she fixed her clothes and then knocked on the door.

"Enter." came the snaky reply of her Potions Professor. Hermione made her way into the classroom and walked up to his desk. Looking down at her feet she waited for him to speak.

"Miss Granger, sit. I have something to discuss with you." he said not as rudely as usual and without every word of it dripping with sarcasm. Without a second thought Hermione sat down in one of the chairs from a desk that had been pulled up to his classroom desk.

"Now, I know you came here under the impression that you had a detention, which you do, but there is another reason why I have called you here." Snape had gotten up and had started to pace back and fourth from behind his desk every now and then glancing at Hermione.

"The other reason why I have called you here is to offer you an apprenticeship." said Snape as he sat back down. Hermione, finally making eye contact, raised her eyes to Snape's with a look of pure ecstasy in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked him not believing her ears of what he had just offered her.

"Really, really." said Snape. He opened his desk and took out some papers. He also took out a quill and an ink well.

"Just sign on the dotted line and it will be official. I will understand if you had something other in mind for your future or if you need time to think about it." he said side glancing at her.

"Wow." whispered Hermione. Snape hid a secret grin within himself.

"May I read the papers?" asked Hermione gesturing to the forms.

"I don't see why not. But just let me tell you that you are the finest student who had ever passed my class with flying colors like you have. Not once have I taught anyone like you in all my years teaching here at Hogwart's and I have never taken an apprentice. " he said smirking to himself when he saw Hermione blush. She took about five minutes to look over all the forms and read the fine print.

"I'll do it." she said. Snape looked at her a moment before he handed her the quill and ink well.

"Sign here, ….here…initials here, and here….good, that's it." he said and with a pop the forms disappeared. Hermione was smiling to herself and Snape caught this.

"Now there's the matter of your detention, Miss Granger." he told her which wiped the smile right off her face.

"Yes sir?" she asked him. He pointed at the stack of dirty cauldrons at the back of the classroom. Hermione, stifling a groan, got up and set to work. An hour later she was finished and she was glad that she chose to wear what she had for she was sweating a bit.

"Miss Granger, come here a moment." said Snape. She made her way back to his desk and sat down completely and utterly exhausted. She looked at him telling him to continue.

"Now, to go over the fine lines of your apprenticeship." he looked at her a moment and then collected his thought and continued.

"Tomorrow the apprenticeship will take effect. You will now sit at the staff table. Like it read in the fine print you will be removed from Advanced Potions , but you will still get to take your Potions N.E.W.T.'s. Every night after dinner you will come and meet me here in the classroom and I will give you instructions and then you and I will proceed from there. Also you will help with my classes to get hands on experience and also teach when I am not well enough to do so myself. Any questions?" he asked her.

"Only one, Sir." said Hermione.

"Well, what is it?" he asked her.

"How long will the apprenticeship last?" she asked him.

"Until I think that you are a qualified Potions Mistress." he told her. She seemed to agree with the answer for she was nodding her head.

"Now it is almost past your curfew, get to bed, I expect you here, tomorrow morning at seven." he said standing up.

"Yes, sir." she said and got up her hand was on the handle of the door and she stopped and looked at him.

"Thank you and goodnight." she said and left the dark room with a different view of her Potions Master.

"Good night, Miss Granger." he whispered and left the classroom to his chambers and went to bed.

I hope you all enjoyed!

Amanda


	6. a little more Informaton

The next morning at around six and six-thirty Snape was at his office desk and had a mug full of black coffee and was reading Hermione's diary.

Dear Diary,

I thought that yesterday was going to be the worst day of my life. But between having lost my grandfather two good things had happened.

I got to hex Malfoy, which was pretty fun and then Professor Snape himself gave me an Apprenticeship to Potions! I cannot remember any time in my life where I have felt this happy.

I have got go now. It's getting close to seven and I don't want to be late.

-Hermione

Severus had set the journal down and thought about it's contents for a minute. Putting it away he started to reflect on why he had given her the apprenticeship. He knew from reading from the front of the journal, that she had started in her first year, that Potions was her favorite class. But that was not the reason why he had picked her. He picked her so that maybe she would open up a bit and tell her what exactly was wrong with her grandmother, that way he could "accidentally" have her make the Potion she needed to help her. He was planning on helping her with both of her grandparent's, but as it turned out her grandfather died before he could do anything to prevent it from happening.

Severus snapped out of his thoughts went there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." he said in his usual curt voice. Hermione Granger came through the door and up to his desk.

"This morning you and I will go down to the Great Hall together and then the Headmaster will make the announcement. The classes you will supervise will talk about after breakfast, all your other teaches agreed that I could take you from there classes today." as he said the last part he had gotten up and had motioned for Hermione to as well.

"Now, with that settled, breakfast?" he walked out the door and Hermione was right behind them. When they entered the Great Hall everyone had looked her way and then gasp as she had sat down next to Snape at the Staff Table. Dumbledore looked around merrily at the student body and then got up.

"I have an announcement to make." said Dumbledore. He waited until everyone was quiet before he continued.

"Hermione Granger has taken the job of being Professor Snape's very first Potions Apprentice." he sat back down as the Great Hall erupted with chatter. Snape just sat back in his chair with a satisfied smirk on his face.

-

Hope you all like it!

-Amanda


	7. The End of It all

Severus and Hermione were in the Potions Classroom and it was the very first class of the day. Snape was pacing in front of the classroom and glaring at everything that moved.

"Since Miss Granger has taken the post of Potions Apprentice you all will treat her with respect. You will all refer to her as either 'Miss Granger' or 'Madam' understood? Good, now get to work." he snapped and strode over to his desk. He had had the House Elves come down earlier that morning to set up another desk for Hermione right next to his at the front of the room.

"All you will do for today is observe what is happening within the classroom and may you gain some wisdom along with it." whispered Snape and he got to work on grading essays. Hermione took out a note pad and a pen and watched the class and how Snape was teaching it.

Later that night Snape had asked Hermione to some into the Potions classroom to start to work on a potion. When Hermione got there she knocked on the door.

"Enter." was all he said as she made her way into the room. He looked up from his desk and stood up.

"We will start the potion in my laboratory." he said. He started to walk away and Hermione followed him.

He walked out of the classroom and down the corridor all the while Hermione was silent. He stopped at a painting of the sky which was out of place in the dungeons with all the dark and gloomy shadows.

"Spring Breeze." Snape whispered and the picture swung back to let them in revealing the biggest laboratory Hermione had ever seen. There were burners and cauldrons everywhere and shelves apon shelves of potions, potion ingredients, and books on potions.

"Wow…" Hermione stepped into the room after Snape and looked around the room. Her face wore a blank expression, but her eyes were dancing, bedazzled at the sight before her. Snape smirked to himself.

"The potion you will start to brew tonight will take about a few months to brew, so I suggest we get busy for were are going to use it." he said bringing Hermione out of her trance.

That's how it started. Each night they would meet and work on the potion. Slowly, to Severus' dismay, they both opened up to each other. Very slowly but he got the information he needed about her grandmother from her and changed the potion so they were working on the right way to heal her grandmother.

Tonight was like every other night. They both met in the classroom and headed to the laboratory.

"Please pass the minced cinnamon root." said Hermione. Her tone was flat and bored. Severus looked at her a moment and then asked her what was wrong, big mistake.

"I am _fine._" she stressed fine at the end to try and get him to take a hint. Obviously it didn't work.

"Do not lie to me Hermione." he said as he set his paring knife down and looked at her.

"I'm not lying to you Severus." she said.

"Yes you are, out with it." he said.

"It's not your problem." sniffed Hermione.

"It is if you are going to slack off." he said.

"I am NOT slacking off." said Hermione looking at him in the eye.

"Not now you aren't, but maybe you will be in a few weeks." he said as he walked closer to her.

"Leave me be!" she yelled and a near by vile exploded as he kept advancing to her. He paused momentarily went that happened.

"I won't, something is wrong, your losing control of your magic and that only happeneds when a witch or wizard is very emotional." he said. Hermione looked up at him again and broke down and cried. Severus caught her before she had hit the ground. She banged on his chest as he held her. She finally quit hitting him and held on to him for dear life.

After a while she had quieted down but the grip on his robes had not loosened at all.

She finally let go of him and stood up straightening her skirt and blouse.

"Sorry." she said as she went back to work.

"Hermione," he said as he came up from behind her. She turned around and looked up at him. They were mere inches from each other. Before Hermione knew what she was doing she had kissed him. He was shocked at first but then warmed up and gave into the kiss, deepening it. Hermione moaned into his mouth and he pulled her to him as she put her arms around his neck. After a while Severus broke the kiss. He looked into her eyes and saw what she held for him in her heart. He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it. He bent his head and kissed her again, but lightly.

"I never told you what potion we were brewing." he said. Hermione leaned into his caress and closed her eyes.

"What kind of potion is it?" she asked him. He bent his head down and whispered in her ear.

"The kind of potion that will heal your grandmother." he brought his head back up and saw shock in her eyes which changes to happiness.

"Gods!" exclaimed Hermione as she jumped up and hugged Severus who hugged her back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you,…" Hermione chanted 'thank you' over and over until Severus shut her up by kissing her.

Hermione and Severus were in the lab doing to finishing touches on the potion for Hermione's grandmother. The potion was to be finished by the afternoon and Severus and Hermione were going to leave Hogwarts to administer to potion to Hermione's grandmother. It was almost one o'clock when they had finished the potion.

"It is done." said an exasperated Severus as he bottled and corked the potion.

"We are leaving right away." he said as he tucked the potion into his robes. They walked over to the fireplace and threw some flu powder in it.

"Mercy Hospital, London." said Severus. He and Hermione shared the flu and they had both wrapped their arms around each other.

When they got there Hermione weren't right to the front desk and asked where her grandmother was.

"How do you know the patient?" the older woman asked Hermione.

"I am her granddaughter." said Hermione.

"And him?" the woman asked as she nodded to Severus. Severus and Hermione were in such a rush Severus forgot to take his robes off, Hermione on the other hand had worn her Muggle clothes for it was a weekend.

"The family Priest." said Hermione. The woman considered Severus for a moment before nodding and giving Hermione the room and floor.

When Hermione entered the room she was met her surprised parents.

"Mum, dad, listen, me and Professor Snape made a potion that will heal nana." said Hermione as Severus took out the vile and handed it to Hermione.

"All we have to do is give it to her." said Hermione. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"No." said her mother and father in unison.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nana said that she wanted to die." said Hermione's mother. Neither her mother nor father looked sad by this news.

"W-what? Why?" asked Hermione choking up.

"She was angry all her life and didn't want to live it any longer." said he mother as she brushed a lose lock of hair out of her mothers eyes.

"How can you say that and not care?" Hermione yelled at her mother. There was a loud smack as her father hit her, causing Severus to draw his wand and point it at her fathers neck.

"Severus!" yelled Hermione grabbing his arm. He looked at her for a moment before lowering his wand.

They were back at Hogwarts now and were in Severus' chambers. Hermione had cried for a fair few hours. She now sat on his bed and was resting on the head board where she had fallen asleep. Severus was out of the room. When they had left she had been so mad at him. They had gotten into a huge argument and he said that they shouldn't be together. She asked him why and all he said was that they'll get caught. She remembered a Muggle song while thinking back to the argument and started singing it.

"Not going to get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Starting from here, let's make a promise

You and me, let's just be honest

We're gonna run, nothing can stop us

Even the night that falls all around us

Soon there'll be laughter and voices

Beyond the clouds over the mountains

We'll run away on roads that are empty

Lights from the airfield shining upon you

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Get us

Not gonna get us

We'll run away, keep everything simple

Night will come down, our guardian angel

We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty

Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

My love for you, always forever

Just you and me, all else is nothing

Not going back, not going back there

They don't understand us

Not gonna stop us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us"

She never knew that Severus had heard the song. Hermione had gotten up and put her shoes on. If Severus wanted to end the relationship it would happen on her terms and on her terms only. She had confessed her love for him and she had opened up to him and given herself to him. She remembered it like it were yesterday.

Flash Back

Today all they had to so for the potion was to let it simmer. Severus and Hermione were in his rooms reading. Hermione kept looking up at Severus and he would feel her eyes on him and look back.

She went back to reading her book when it was snatched out of her hands. She looked up at Severus. He pulled her up from the chair and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She opened up to him and so did he.

He picked her up and took her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He looked down at her asking for permission when she nodded he continued. In a matter of minutes they were both nude. Severus was on top of Hermione. He looked back down at her and told her with his eyes he was going to enter.

"Be gentle." was all she said. He nodded in understanding and entered her in one swift movement. He paused a moment before he thrust into her again. He went faster and harder.

End Flash Back

The moments of passion they had were only last week, a memory still clear in her mind. There was only a month left of school and she got to thinking, thinking that maybe he just wanted her for sex and that was it. Hermione jumped off the bed and ran out of his chambers.

The next day Severus got a letter from Dumbledore informing him that Hermione had quit the post of his Apprentice. The remaining month of her days at Hogwarts flew by and Hermione left and never came back. Her graduation day was the last time he saw her.

The End

Don't worry! I am writing a squeal! It is going to be entitled "Remember Me, Always."

I'm going to start it tonight so expect it soon!

Amanda


End file.
